Ne l'oublie pas
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR 1 : Alors que Sif parcourt le palais, pour expliquer à Thor le contenu de la mission qui les attend, elle comprend que même après un mois, son ami souffre toujours autant de la mort de son frère.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post THOR 1 : Alors que Sif parcourt le palais, pour expliquer à Thor le contenu de la mission qui les attend, elle comprend que même après un mois, son ami souffre toujours autant de la mort de son frère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ne l'oublie pas**_

Sif s'immobilisa sans un bruit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. La jeune femme se sentait mal et plutôt en inadéquation avec les sentiments de Thor en ce moment et cela lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait pourtant été si heureuse de le revoir reprendre sa place sur Asgard. Elle qui avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. En traître utilisant sa magie et sa langue d'argent, Loki avait tenté d'usurper le trône, mais au final tout était rentré dans l'ordre et la jeune femme était heureuse que tout ce soit bien fini, fêtant plus que pleurant la mort du plus jeune des fils d'Odin.

A une époque, elle avait été amie avec le plus jeune des frères, elle avait même était très proche de lui pendant un temps. Elle l'avait apprécié, aimé… mais cela lui était passé assez rapidement et peu à peu, elle avait appris à s'en méfier, comme d'un serpent charmeur et mortel. La jeune femme n'était pas insensible. Elle comprenait la peine et la douleur du deuil, mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Cela faisait un mois…

C'était déjà un joli délai pour pleurer la personne qui avait failli tout détruire et annihiler un peuple tout entier, pas étonnant de la part d'un jotun, encore moins venant du dieu de la Malice, de la Fourberie et du Mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour Thor. Son père l'avait envoyé le chercher pour lui dire qu'il devait se préparer à reprendre le combat. Dés le lendemain, ils devaient partir pour Vanaheim, afin de remettre de l'ordre dans les Royaumes agités par la perte du Bifrost.

Sif était la déesse de la Guerre, elle se réjouissait de la bataille à venir. C'était comme une distraction dans laquelle, elle aimait se lancer pour se divertir. Alors, elle avait été cherché Thor pour le prévenir en laissant monter son euphorie et sa hâte, mais il n'était pas dans le palais. Intriguée, elle s'était rapprochée du Bifrost, se demandant s'il continuait à venir se recueillir après tout ce temps.

En arrivant, elle avait constaté qu'il faisait plus que se recueillir. Thor était là, à genoux sur le pont arc-en-ciel, courbé en deux, les mains posées sur le sol et il pleurait. A son attitude, elle savait qu'il pleurait… comme tous les jours depuis un mois… La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Perdre Loki, ne pas pouvoir le retenir, semblait l'avoir détruit et cela lui faisait mal, parce qu'il était son ami même si elle espérait toujours un peu plus… Sif était étonnée parce que dans l'attitude de Thor, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit aussi attaché à Loki… Il n'écoutait pas son avis, il le raillait avec eux et pourtant là, depuis un mois il ne faisait que pleurer, laissant éclater sa rage quand on osait le dénigrer devant lui.

Sif prit une inspiration et se rapprocha. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas la violence de sa peine, mais il était son ami. En douceur, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son épaule sans qu'il ne réagisse.

\- Thor ?

\- Laisse-moi, pleura doucement le jeune asgardien.

\- Je le voudrais sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas.

Thor frémit et redressa la tête, ne cherchant même pas à essuyer ses larmes.

\- Un ordre de mon père ?

\- La situation sur Vanaheim est préoccupante, nous devons nous rendre sur place pour voir de quoi il retourne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans moi ?

Sa question était sincère et bouleversante, lui qui aimait tant se battre. Sif pressa un peu plus son épaule.

\- Non, Thor. Tu es le prince d'Asgard. Tu ne peux pas ne pas nous accompagner.

\- Asgard a un Roi…

\- Ton père est âgé et il a déjà bien assez combattu.

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à tuer.

La douleur dans cette phrase frappa violemment la jeune femme.

\- De… De quoi tu parles ? De Loki ?

\- Il était suspendu dans le vide. Il pleurait. Il n'attendait qu'un mot d'amour ou un geste d'affection. Il ne lui a rien donné de ça et il me l'a enlevé. J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais en un seul mot il aurait pu le retenir et il n'a rien fait.

\- Thor… Je sais que c'est terrible, mais ça fait un mois et…

\- Non ! La coupa ce dernier en hurlant. Je me moque que ça fasse deux heures, trois jours ou un mois, tu ne comprends pas ?

Thor fit un geste violent pour dégager son épaule de la main de Sif, se retrouvant assis et à demi-effondré sur le sol.

\- J'ai vu mourir mon petit frère ! J'ai vu le désespoir apparaître dans ses yeux. J'ai compris sa décision. J'ai senti son cœur se briser. Je n'ai pas eu la force nécessaire pour le remonter à temps, pour le prendre dans mes bras… Si seulement tu savais ce qu'on ressent quand on comprend que son petit frère va se suicider… Le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'on n'a pas fait ou pas dit, on voit ses doigts lâcher… Et une partie de vous meure pendant que vous hurlez pour le retenir, alors que c'est déjà trop tard et vous en arrivez à vouloir lâcher vous aussi… pour ne pas le laisser seul dans cet abîme, pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Thor pleurait sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher tout en tremblant et Sif fut touchée par sa douleur.

\- Il a fait un choix. C'est horrible et je veux bien le pleurer avec toi, mais il a voulu tuer tout un peuple et il a voulu de tuer toi.

\- Non, la contredit Thor.

\- Attendant, je sais que tu tenais à lui, mais…

\- Il m'aurait brûlé vif.

\- De quoi ?

\- S'il avait voulu me tuer, il m'aurait brûlé. Il m'a ramené Sif… Pour que je redevienne ce que j'étais, pour que je le tue parce que lui ne supportait plus ce qu'il était vraiment. C'était normal, non ? Notre père nous a élevé dans les haines des Jötnar en sachant qu'un des ses fils en était un, c'est si barbare, inhumain. Je ne me sens pas prêt à me battre pour la grandeur de cet homme.

\- Et pour rétablir la Paix ?

\- Comment je pourrais rétablir la Paix alors que mon âme ne la possède pas ? J'aurais dû être là pour lui, mais mon orgueil a fait que j'étais à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres pendant qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de moi pour le soutenir, pour le rattraper.

\- Il a prit le trône.

\- Non, notre mère lui a imposé pour que le Royaume ne sombre pas dans le chaos.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il ne voulait pas le pouvoir. Il voulait une famille et nous avons… enfin, je l'ai abandonné et il est mort à cause de moi.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il ne faut pas porter ça tout seul.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à part des regrets ?

\- Des souvenirs ? Lui suggéra Sif avant de déposer sa main sur son cœur. Il est là, tu sais et ça personne ne pourra te l'enlever.

\- Ce ne sont que des mots !

\- Thor. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Je vois que tu as mal et je peux comprendre que tu souffres de l'avoir vu mourir devant toi, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, ne serais-ce que par respect pour lui.

\- Il me manque.

\- Je sais, mais lève-toi.

Les gestes de Sif se firent un peu plus brutaux et Thor laissa son amie le relever. Il chancela, mais elle avait raison. Oui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber dans le vide parce que sinon personne ne penserait plus à Loki avec la force de l'amour qu'il lui portait et ça, ce n'était pas possible.

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Sif traversa les couloirs du palais en serrant plus fort les objets qu'elle tenait. La jeune femme avait été bouleversée par la douleur de son ami, qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé sans lui dire vraiment. Alors, elle devait l'aider. Elle avait cherché une solution longtemps et elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé.

La jeune femme toqua deux petits coups à la porte de son ami qui se contenta de grogner. Sif soupira et entra dans sa chambre. Thor lui tournait le dos, allongé sur son lit. Il semblait toujours aussi mal.

Sif se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assise dans son dos en l'appelant sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

\- Hey ?

Thor ronchonna.

\- Laisse-moi, je n'irais pas sur Vanaheim.

\- Attends, regarde.

Piqué par la curiosité, Thor consentit à se redresser et à se tourner en direction de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager et il s'assit en face d'elle sans se départir de son regard sombre.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Je te demande d'avancer, lui dit la jeune femme en tendant le paquet qu'elle tenait à la main.

Thor lui prit pendant qu'elle continua.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais l'amie de Loki, même si ça a été le cas à une époque lointaine. Je sais que vous vous disputiez, mais je sais aussi que vous vous aimiez. C'est bien pour cela que tu souffres. Je l'ai compris et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été plus à tes côtés comme l'aurait été une véritable amie. Tu n'aurais pas dû le pleurer seul.

Thor ne dit rien, défaisant le lien en cuir qui retenait la fine peau qui refermait le paquet. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et de froncer les sourcils en découvrant une paire de canon d'avant-bras. Il les fit tourner, découvrant le casque de Loki gravé au repoussé sur ces derniers. Il frémit et redressa la tête.

\- Ne l'oubli pas. Emmène-le au combat avec toi, comme avant, murmura Sif.

Thor frémit, luttant contre ses larmes pendant que ses doigts suivirent le motif gravé.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de le chambrer pour ce casque, murmura-t-il en pensant aux dernières minutes avant son couronnement, des minutes précieuses, remplies de sourire et d'amour. Il était tout sauf pratique.

\- Je sais… Il est… particulier.

Thor s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de reprendre un air triste.

\- Père va les détester.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui les portera.

\- Il fait comme si tout était bien. Il ne parle plus de lui… Il…

Le jeune asgardien se tut, presque à nouveau vaincu par ses larmes et Sif posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je serai là, moi, si tu veux en parler.

En réponse, elle le sentit frémir.

\- Tu le détestais Sif, comme tout le monde… Si seulement vous saviez comme il en a souffert.

\- Tu étais là, toi.

\- Même pas. Je le connaissais assez pour voir sa souffrance, mais je l'ai abandonné… comme sur ce pont…

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Si, Je l'ai affronté au lieu de le prendre dans mes bras et de chercher à savoir pourquoi il pleurait.

\- Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, Sif, répondit Thor en continuant à caresser doucement le motif sur ses protections.

\- Est-ce que je te les mets ? Demanda la jeune femme en essayant de le faire sortir de sa douleur.

Thor frémit, semblant hésiter un peu avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Sif sourit et prit l'un des canons qu'elle délaça avant de le poser sur son avant-bras. En silence, elle le noua solidement, sursautant un peu lorsque Thor lui demanda.

\- Alors Vanaheim, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme lui sourit. Il était encore dans le deuil, mais au moins, il avait décidé d'avancer un peu et ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Oui… Avec des géants de pierres rebelles et belliqueux.

\- Ça va encore être une partie de plaisir, lui répliqua Thor pendant qu'elle termina de lacer le premier canon avant de prendre le deuxième.

* * *

 **J'ai toujours trouvé touchant le fait que Thor, dans Avengers, porte des canons avec le casque de son frère qu'il croit mort. C'est une vraie preuve d'amour fraternelle donc j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose autour de ça.**


End file.
